Esta vida perra
by Manhattan
Summary: "Haymitch cría gansos, Peeta hornea pan y Katniss asesina ardillas inocentes para dárselas de comer a sus vástagos hambrientos". ¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto? Pasa y lee acerca de mí, Buttercup, la única y verdadera estrella de Panem.


Disclaimer: HG no es mío, claramente.

.

.

**Esta vida perra**

.

.

No recuerdo mucho de cuando nací (evidentemente), solo que en mis primeros meses de vida no vi más que hierba alta y pantorrillas. A veces espinillas si se dignaban a mirarme de frente. Ah, y el culo de mi madre, que acabó por abandonarme a mi suerte como es tradición entre los gatos de mi calaña. Así que no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, aquí estoy. Gracias a ella.

Recuerdo con claridad el primer rostro humano que vi. Bueno, al principio pensé que era un gato que había sido cruelmente afeitado (modas del Capitolio, se entiende); pero más tarde supe que era humano (humana, más bien). Mucho más tarde, cuando vi que tenía pulgares. Cosas extrañas los pulgares.

Era un rostro escuálido y pálido, enmarcado por dos trenzas rubias. Enseguida me di cuenta de que me miraba con compasión. _Hoy, como_, pensé al instante. Porque un gato callejero como yo tenía sus prioridades en orden, estaba claro. Estudié a mi nueva adquisición humana con más detenimiento. Me di cuenta entonces de que le surgía un extraño apéndice de la espalda, de aspecto enquistado y desagradable. Supuse que lo tendría de nacimiento porque incluso le había puesto nombre.

Lo llamaba Katniss.

Poco después aprendí, como es de esperar de un minino tan espabilado como yo, que ambas pertenecían a la misma camada, siendo mi protectora la más joven de las dos crías. Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que no me caía demasiado bien la otra. Sin ánimo de ofender, _preciosa_, pero hasta la cabra tiene más carisma. Sin embargo, a pesar de las notables diferencias (quería comerme, la perra), la toleraba (y aún la sigo tolerando) por razones varias. Una, comida. Dos, no puede vivir sin mí. Y aunque pudiera, no necesita averiguarlo. Así que me mantengo siempre cerca de la casa y araño el sofá de vez en cuando para recordarle que sigo aquí. De todas formas, la tapicería es tan horrible que creo que voy a mearme en ella.

Soy un genio.

Antes me dedicaba a saltar de lo alto de las estanterías a medianoche, cuando se levantaba al baño. Soy un maestro del escondite, con silenciador incorporado de serie y además veo de noche. La naturaleza me puso en lo alto de la pirámide, claramente. Total, que tuve que dejar mi pasatiempo porque el panadero le hizo un bombo. No me quise convertir en infanticida porque, me gustara o no, el quiste de Prim seguía dándome de comer.

A los pocos meses de abandonar la misión _paracaidismo a medianoche_, se puso tan gorda que los objetos empezaron a orbitar a su alrededor. No, es broma, no había nacido un nuevo Sistema Solar (ojalá). Mucho peor, pasaba de mi cara como del aire y el panadero estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con el negocio, el quiste preñado y su futuro retoño, así que tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para mí. Por un momento pensé en acercarme a casa del borracho, pero Dios me libre de respirar el mismo aire que la plebe. Buttercup, _la verdadera estrella del Distrito 12_, solo consume aire de calidad.

Lo único bueno de los meses en los que Katniss estaba gestando fue que dormía hasta mediodía, por lo que yo disfrutaba de toda la mañana para poder hacer mis necesidades sin que me observara fijamente.

—¿Te has fijado en cómo levanta el culo para hacer sus cosas? Encima cada día huele peor, a lo mejor habría que llevarlo al veterinario —escuchaba que le decía a Peeta.

—Yo lo veo como siempre.

Gracias, guapo. Uno, se llama estreñimiento. Dos, si tuviera cuerdas vocales te explicaría que la mierda huele mal. La mía, la tuya y la del veterinario. Es más, la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú porque no me das de comer y tengo que ir por ahí rebuscando en los cubos de los vecinos. Así que ahora apechugas con lo que toca, por hacer que vuelva a mis orígenes salvajes. Tres, si dejaras de mirarme fijamente te lo agradecería mucho. Así es imposible concentrarse.

Mis heces comenzaron a oler mejor una vez que aprendí a mangar comida de los armarios bajos y nadie me llevó al veterinario. Buttercup, 1. Katniss, 0.

La paz terminó cuando la camada llegó al mundo. Decepcionante, claro: no tenían bigotes, ni pelo, ni eran monos. De hecho, solo era uno (_una_; es muy difícil saberlo con esta altura). Una pasa gigante y arrugada. Se pasaba el día llorando y babeando. Olía mucho peor que yo, pero nadie decía nada. Al menos yo me molestaba en ir a mi cajón, ella ni eso. Qué guarros sois los humanos a veces. Los berridos no me dejaban dormir y el olor contaminaba mi precioso aire. Menos mal que estábamos en primavera y el clima me permitía echar alguna que otra siesta en el jardín, bajo el seto de las prímulas.

Mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

Esperad, ahora me voy a poner sensiblero. Echo de menos la vida VIP que mi primera humana me regaló. Soy feo, así que no cuestiono la amabilidad de los desconocidos porque nunca sé cuándo voy a poder disfrutarla de nuevo. Me rascaba detrás de las orejas, me daba masajes y siempre compartía conmigo y con la cabra el escueto almuerzo que le daba Katniss. Me gusta venir aquí, tumbarme bocarriba y echarme una cabezadita a la sombra de mis recuerdos. Qué buenos días aquellos en los que, pasara lo que pasase, mi barriga no se quedaba sin ser rascada.

Porque sí, soy feo, pero mis ojos verde botella reflejan la luz del sol y la descomponen en una miríada de esquirlas esmeralda, como si de una joya se tratase. Bueno, soñar es gratis. Pero a Prim le bastaba con lo que había, no me preguntéis por qué. La cabra tampoco era muy atractiva, y además tenía cuernos; pero era mágica (al contrario que yo; mi único truco es cabrear a Katniss con mi presencia). Al parecer una parte del sustento familiar provenía de lo que mi humana ganaba vendiendo lo que salía de las tetillas de Lady, y derivados. Me lo dieron a probar una vez, una locura. Desde aquel día la alfombra del salón familiar está decorada con una bonita mancha de vómito. Si lo miramos por el lado positivo, la alfombra estaba tan vieja que mis desechos la han actualizado.

Además de ayudarme a descubrir que soy alérgico a la leche de cabra (yo, que he pasado tanta hambre que hasta mis hermanos me hacían la boca agua), también me descubrió a mi archienemigo. No le había conocido hasta entonces, de vez en cuando lo veía, pero muy de pasada. En fin, que un día se me presentó en todo su esplendor: la linterna. Me ponía histérico. El _gato loco_, me llamaba la hermana. Como podéis ver, era muy observadora y original en sus nombramientos. Maldito punto de luz escurridizo.

Con el instinto paterno desarrollado y percatándose de que mis años de vida se estaban alargando ya mucho, el panadero decidió que podría ser buena idea intentar buscarme una "_novia_" y así poder dejar yo mi semilla en este mundo. Es evidente que no sabe que mi fantasía sexual más recurrente consiste en comerme un plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa. Con extra de boloñesa. Mmmmm. La única gata que sale es la camarera. Y a veces ni eso, paso de preliminares y voy directamente a la pitanza. Ojalá pudiera escribirle una nota: "_Lo único que me interesa en una mujer es su nevera. No intentes cambiarme_". Afortunadamente, Katniss no está de acuerdo con él: no valgo para nada útil, no puedo darles de comer ni pueden prostituir mis ubres, como hacían con las de la cabra. Soy muy feo, muy vago y muy viejo. Me lo hace saber bastante a menudo, como si ella fuera una belleza. Tienes pies de troll, nena, te lo dice un experto.

Tiempo después, un par de años más o menos (lo que serían unas setecientas treinta rascadas de barriga en medida felina), el quiste volvió a engordar desmesuradamente. Al principio pensé que por fin, _por fin_, había hecho caso al sentido común y se había comido al bebé llorón. La hubiera admirado inconmensurablemente por ello; pero no, resulta que venía otro más. Esta vez sí fue macho.

El lugar que ocupaba Prim en la vida de Katniss se desvanece en un segundo plano, reemplazada progresivamente por dos criaturas que berrean al unísono. Pero, como ya he dicho, soy un genio. Un genio con la misión de honrar la memoria de mi primera humana. Así que, como medida preventiva, de vez en cuando me quedo mirando fijamente una silla vacía o un rincón de la habitación.

—Miau.

—Dicen que los gatos pueden ver cosas que nosotros no podemos —Haymitch, siempre tan oportuno, apoya mi plan de forma inconsciente.

—Lo está haciendo aposta, para que le demos de comer —al panadero no se le escapa ni una, es el más listo de los tres (de los cinco, si contamos a las pasas). Aunque Katniss me mira con incredulidad, con su habitual gesto de chupar limones, sé que en el fondo toca madera. Ser madre ya es un trabajo a tiempo completo, no se puede permitir más disgustos. De esta forma, le recuerdo que antes también era madre y que, a pesar de todo, se acordaba de llenarme el cuenco de comida. Perra.

A veces puedo llegar a ser realmente odioso. Me adoro.

Parezco tan inocente, maullándole a una Prim imaginaria... La paranoia es tan grande que llegan incluso a echarme de la habitación. Al parecer, además de feo también doy mal fario. Alabado sea yo, que aparte de espantar con mi físico también lo hago con mi aura.

La primera cría de Katniss ya ha aprendido a andar y se dedica a perseguirme por la casa, me tira de la cola y me estruja como si estuviera escurriendo un trapo. De tal palo tal astilla. Menos mal que el panadero me defiende. A veces, cuando no se está partiendo el culo.

Traidor.

En un extraño momento de tregua, me tumbo tranquilamente en el sofá, al lado de Katniss, que está tratando de asfixiar a su propia progenie sujetándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Ya no me sorprende nada, el estrés ha podido finalmente con ella. Me acerco curioso. Estas cosas es mejor verlas de cerca por si hay que testificar. Mis ojos no creen lo que ven.

Las ubres de Lady podrían haber elegido alguien mejor en quien reencarnarse, sinceramente.

Y así avanzan los días, Haymitch cría gansos (cuando se acuerda de que los tiene), Peeta hornea pan y Katniss asesina ardillas inocentes para dárselas de comer a sus vástagos hambrientos. Los años no perdonan y mis vidas se van agotando; pero tranquilos, aún me queda guerra que dar. Aunque lo admito, estoy mayor. Chocheo. Me paso la mayor parte del día holgazaneando bajo el seto de prímulas, esperando con ansia infinita que alguien alabe mis bigotes y se percate de lo guapo que soy. De vez en cuando me paso por el corral de los gansos y me como su comida, para recordarles quién sigue partiendo el bacalao aquí. Punto para Buttercup. Me llevo unos cuantos picotazos, la artrosis ya no me permite correr como antes. Vamos a dejarlo en empate.

Pero volveré.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** "_Buttercup no es la verdadera estrella de HG_" (dijo NADIE NUNCA). Es ideal que te mueres. Y si estás aquí es porque tú también lo crees y además agradeces que Collins sea una asesina de todo tipo de entes, pero no de gatos.

Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo nada que creo que voy a tener que pedir disculpas personalmente a todas las personas que han sufrido un trauma después de leer esto. Pero hombre, ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡dejadme un review, amantes de los gatos!

¡Alergias y brazos llenos de arañazos para todos! :D


End file.
